Aim 3. Adapt the available high throughput biophysical characterization techniques for IMPs, evaluate the quality of IMP production and sample preparation, and correlate data. a. Electron Microscopy - develop protein/lipid/detergent combinations by automated EM for sample homogeneity and protein quality by single particle picking using a low voltage EM (LVEM). b. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy- develop the use of NMR probes and 1D 1H, 2D 1H15N and site specific 2H and l5N labeling with TROSY NMR for characterizing and optimizing IMP preparations. c. X-ray - adapt current automated nanovolume crystallization and imaging technologies for IMP use and evaluate IMP quality for potential crystallization and diffraction characterization.